Love Overcomes It All
by We'reBreakingFree
Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.
1. Daydream Believer

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter: One

Daydream Believer

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

Disclaimer: This is simply my imagination at work. I do not own the characters, Disney, or any lyrics.

AN: In reference to something that is mentioned later on in this chapter. I have nothing against gay/lesbian people. I know people personally who are gay/bi. What was written about Bruno was something a friend of mine said, I thought it would be good to add to this chapter, so please do not take offence to it ~ Kaitlynn

………………………………

_Oh, I could hide neath the wings_

_Of the bluebird as she sings_

_The six o'clock alarm would never ring_

_Whoops, it's ringing and I rise_

_Wipe the sleep out of my eyes_

_My shavin' razors cold, and it stings_

_Cheer up, sleepy Jean_

_Oh, what can it mean_

_To a daydream Believer_

_And a homecoming queen._

…

* * *

It was sunny afternoon in Lindon Florida, as the shrill sound of a whistle sounded through the room.

"Awesome job today, ladies!" The head coach**, **Coach Mitchell**,** proclaimed "The results will be posted tomorrow morning in the gymnasium!" The lady obviously had a liking for shouting. With a wave of her hand she dismissed the exhausted girls. East Lindon High had just held the final try-outs for the girls' basketball team.

The blue-eyed brunette spotted the familiar bouncing black pony tail across the room. "Jasmine!" her voice carried over to the girl on the opposite side of the gym.

"Rach!" Jasmine shouted back, as she manoeuvred her way around the other girls occupying the gym to reach her friend. "Oh my gosh, you were awesome." The compliment rolled off her tongue and was accompanied by a bright smile.

"Really?" The shock and surprise was evident in her tone. "I think that I could have done way better."

"Are you freaking serious?" The other girl asked, now clearly shocked herself. "You were the BEST…..and all our sorry asses know that!" If Rachel's mother over heard the conversation, she would have reminded the teenage girls of the similarities between Sharpay and Jasmine yet again. Even though the girl got her looks more from her father's side…her personality was all Sharpay. That was exactly why Rachel could not help herself as the giggle escaped her lips, followed by many more. A giggle which was identical to her mother's laugh.

"Well I guess I'll find out how I did tomorrow."

Deep down inside the idea that her performance was off was eating Rachel up inside. She was a perfectionist, endlessly teased about it by her mother, but a perfectionist none the less. The older woman would often tell her how much she and her father were alike. From her striking blue eyes, and chestnut hair, to her love of basketball. Basketball was her father's sport. He earnsaliving playing it professionally; he played for the Lakers.

Those simple facts were all she really knew about him, and to her, they meant the world.

She did not want to believe in what the media portrayed about him. She would not stoop so low as to trusting the harsh words that the reporters spoke; saying things like he was a man-whore, player, and a cheater. She knew they were all false accusations. Her mother was not capable of loving a monster. So the tabloids had to be false. Fathers did not act that way, but of course Troy Bolton had no clue that Rachel Lorraine Bolton existed. Rachel was aware of the whole story. She knew that in her dad's eyes he had no children. Yet she still felt the need to impress him. She was striving so hard pushing herself to achieve captain. Basketball was the one thing that connected her to her father. When she held the ball in her hands she understood him and his love of the sport.

That was the reason she was so upset. Something deep inside of her was telling her that this was not her year; that she would not get captain. In her young eyes she could not comprehend anything worse than not achieving captain. She had a lot to learn, and this year she would learn it.

"Rachel……..Rach…….Rachel Lorraine!"

"What….huh?" The brunette stuttered

"Hello! Earth to Rach, remember me, Hun? Your best friend. Yeah. Nice of you to join me." Jasmine smirked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, what were you saying?" a still slightly confused Rachel asked. Jasmine's rambling not helping her confusion.

"I was just wondering if we were still going to the movies" She drawled the word 'wondering' out. "Bruno was sup-.."

The rest of the sentence lingered in the air being cut off by Rachel's giggle-shriek.

"EW! I am not spending ten dollars on gay porn…"

"Rachel!"

"No offence to anyone, but I'm just not into that."

"EH, someone will find it kinky…."

With that the two girls laughed, then proceeded to change out of their sweaty uniforms.

* * *

"Rachy, I better get a phone call tonight…" Jasmine sung.

"Of course" the brunette said in a mock serious tone. " See you tomorrow."

Tomorrow: Saturday. Which meant today was Friday. The best day of the week from the months of September through June.

The next day was October 15. In exactly one month Rachel would be fifteen. Smiling to herself on her way home, she could not be more excited.

……………………………

Rachel walked in through the back door of her house that leads to the kitchen. She grinned as she took in the scenery. The previous Saturday she had a girl's day with her mother, and they spontaneously painted the kitchen yellow.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Gabriella asked her daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"It was good, until the tryouts.." Rachel was starting to feel even more bummed about them.

"Why what happened. I'm sure it's just nerves, you probably did great" Gabriella's attempts to lift Rachel's mood were failing.

"I really don't think I did. I was really off today. I don't know…just….something is telling me that I'm not going cut it this year.

"Rachy, its just nerves. You did your very best, and that is all you can do. Did someone say something, or did something else happen to make you feel this way?"

"I feel like I didn't put enough into it….I was pushing myself so hard…but it still was not good enough. Maybe it is because I'm feeling extra tired or something."

"Are you sure..I mean I…."

"Yeah mom don't worry about it.." She said throwing in a dazzling smile. "I'll just take a nap and I'll be fine."

"Okay" Gabriella kissed her forehead. "I'll let you know when dinner is ready."

" 'Kay."

……………………………

When Rachel woke up later that night her room was pitch black. She knew that something was not right. First of all, she went to take a nap at around five and looking at her clock now it was one a.m. Didn't her mom tell her that she would wake her up for dinner? There was no way was that tired enoughto take an eight hour nap. And why on earth was she so hot and sweaty? Something was seriously not right. Confused and needing to talk to her mom, Rachel started to get out of bed, but stopped when a sudden dizzy spell hit her…hard. Now she was getting scared.

"Mom" she called, her voice a bit hoarse. "Mom!"

Suddenly her door flew open. "What? Rachel what's wrong?" A confused and disoriented Gabriella asked

"I don't know…I just feel sick. I'm dizzy, I think I have a fever; I freezing cold but my skin is burning up."

"Okay honey hold on, let me get the thermometer. I'll be right back" She called from down the hallway. Rachel lay in her bed still feeling quite disoriented waiting for her mother to return to her room. Hoping for some answers, even if the only one she would get is the reason why her mother did not wake her up. "Okay, let's see how high this fever is, because you definitely have one." Rachel looked up to see that her mom had just re-entered the room. A simple okay was all that Rachel muttered. Gabriella took the thermometer out of the case and handed it Rachel.

"Here hon, I hope that it's not too high." After waiting for a few minutes with the cold plastic in her mouth she finally heard the slight beeping noise. "Ninety nine point nine, let me go get the Tylenol" That was news that Rachel did not want to hear. Firstly, she had plans to go the movies with Jasmine. They also were supposed to stop by school to see if they made the basketball team. Now it seemed like none one those plans were possible. "Stupid fever." She sighed as another chill passed through her body. "Here take this" her mother said as she walked back in the room.

"Mom?" Rachel called after she swallowed the liquid. "Do you think I'll be well enough to hang out with Jasmine tomorrow?" Please, oh please let her say yes…

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't think that will happen. I will give the Baylors a call and let them know, okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Sorry sweetie." Gabriella smiled down at her daughter. Times like these she wished that Rachel had a father in her life. "Hope you feel better." Just as she turned to go back into her room, Rachel spoke up.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wake me up for dinner like you said?"

"I tried, don't you remember? You said you did not want to eat."

"No, I don't. I guess I was not fully awake.."

Gabriella just looked at her daughter, hoping that this bug would pass. "Okay." she said softly. "Goodnight, I love you"

"Night mom. I love you too."

With those words Gabriella closed the door and walked down the hall to her room, hoping that she would be better in the morning. Meanwhile in her own room, Rachel Bolton was hoping that same exact thing.

………………………………….

Rachel awoke the next day well into the afternoon feeling….worse.

She had aches and pains all over her body, and the night sweats and fatigue had gotten worse. She also suspected that her fever had escalated higher that one hundred and one. Little did she know, it was now 104. 1. She slowly stood from her bed and made her way over to her door, which she realized that had been a bad idea. She was so beyond dizzy and light headed that walking took a lot of effort. Sure she had been sick before, but never had she felt this bad. Her head was pounding and spinning, her whole body ached.

Excruciating pain shot through her fragile body with each step she took.

"Mom" She croaked out. A sense of déjà vu overcame her; she had called the same thing twelve hours previous.

"Mom" She tried again. She took more steps, now standing right outside her door. "Mom" he voice had become more and more desperate with each haggard breath that she took.

"Rachel, what is it, are you OK?"

Those were the last words she heard before everything went black and she fell to the floor.


	2. Battlefield

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter: Two

Battlefield.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

Disclaimer: This is simply my imagination at work. I do not own the characters, Disney, or any lyrics.

AN: This chapter is short. It is a filler and it is necessary, but there is not much that I can do with it. I do not want to combine chapters two and three, so this one will just have to be shorter than my normal chapters. Thanks for reading, =).

…………………………………...

_Both hands tied behind my back with nothing_

_These times when we climb so fast to fall again_

_Why we gotta fall for this now._

* * *

She awoke to the blinding white lights of the room. Confused as to where she was, she began searching the room in a panic. Rachel was straining to find a familiar face or hear a familiar voice. Her eye sight was still a bit blurry, and everything seemed foggy. Where was she? How did she get there? Suddenly overwhelmed by discomforted and insecurity, she ripped the sheet off of herself prepared to go search for answers. Luckily she was able to make it to the door, the dizzy spell having calmed down, without falling. When she reached the door she heard the whispering voices of her mother, and another voice that she could not make out. Taking another clear, more concentrated look around the room, she realized where she was. The hospital where her own mother worked. She crept up closer to the door and pressed her ear against it to hear her mother's conversation. The other voice sounded like Doctor Michaels, one of her mother's close friends and co-workers. He had been a part of The Lindon hospital's staff for quite a few years now. Their voices were muffled but she was able to make out what they were saying.

"…….Fainted?"

"Yes, she was calling for me. I got up to her and she fainted. I ran over to catch her, then put her in her room and called 911."

"I see. I know her records Gabriella. She has no history of diabetes. That is usually one of the first things we check for. The signs seem to fit, the weight loss, fatigue, dizziness, but the blood work came back negative.

"I also thought the weight loss was from practicing for basketball tryouts. Now I do not think so…."

"When did this start?"

"As far as I know it all started last night…."

Rachel proceeded to listen to her mom tell the doctor the story. Glad to know that she had not been in the hospital for long. Hopefully the rest of her questions would be answered soon. One of them being what was wrong with her…..

Sensing that the conversation was coming to a close she made her way back over to the bed, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. It seemed like as soon as she was comfortable in bed the door opened and in walked her mother.

"Hey, you're awake"

"Yeah...just woke up" The small smile that dance on her lips was erased from her face "Mom, what's wrong with me?"

"Honey…we don't know yet. They took blood, and are running test, all we can do is wait it out."

"I know, I'm just…scared..."

In a situation like this it would be completely normal for a child to admit he or she was scared. However Rachel Bolton was always special. Heck, take a look at her parents, basketball superstar Troy Bolton, and einsteinette Gabriella Montez. So something normal like admitting her fear was out of character for the girl. Even Gabriella was stunned at the confession, for a multitude of reasons. Stunned at the fact that her daughter, a girl that was so strong that had the right mind set to get through any hardship…was scared. The fact that was the scariest to Gabriella was that Rachel being afraid meant that something was wrong. No parent wants to sit in a hospital with their child, whether it is an emergency visit or a trip to the doctors during flu season. She did not want to let her mind wander too far...because then she would think of all the possibilities. The list of diseases that matched with Rachel's symptoms seemed to be everlasting. But now, now her thoughts did not matter what mattered was protecting her daughter from their mutual fear of the unknown. With a deep breath she put on a smile and turned to her daughter.

"Whatever it is, no matter what happens, we'll get through it together. I'll be there by your side every step of the way."

"Okay…"

"Okay."

The two women shared a hug, trusting in Gabriella's statement one hundred percent. They knew that the next few days would be tough but they would get through it. The girls pulled apart from their tight embrace when they heard a knock on the door, looking up simultaneously to see Doctor Michaels enter the room.

"Hello ladies, sorry to interrupt." He spoke.

"It's fine." Gabriella spoke and both girls smiled.

Doctor Michaels explained how Rachel would have to undergo many tests to find the problem. Blood work, MRI, and CT scans; and if necessary and ultrasound. They were in for a long day.

……………………………

After endless amounts of tests and needle points Rachel was downright cranky.

"I swear if another needle is put in my arm…."

"Rach, calm down" Gabriella said whilst rubbing her arm. "I know it is annoying, trust me I hate them too, but they're just trying to help. We just want to know what is wrong."

"I know mom, I'm so tired and cranky and…"

"I know, baby I know" She soothed.

Finally Doctor Michaels walked in the room, this time accompanied by Doctor Gregory. They were trying to read their faces, hoping they would find the answers. Finally Dr. Gregory spoke up.

"All our tests came out negative. We're still trying to find the diagnosis. It could be something serious or something minor. The only disease we have not tested for is cancer-"

"Cancer, what-"

"It is okay Ms. Montez. We have not run test to see if it is cancer because we do not believe it is something that serious. However, just to be on the safe side we are going to run those tests and we should have our answer in a few days."

"So this is just procedure? You don't really think she has cancer?"

"No, we do not." Dr. Michaels stepped in. "We should have all the answers soon."

"Okay."

……………………………

The rest of the tests that Rachel endured were even more tiring. By the end of the week she was exhausted. It was now Friday, exactly a week since she had fainted, and she was in her room with her mom waiting for the Doctors.

Gabriella was putting up a front, on the outside she was holding it together for Rachel, but on the inside she was breaking. She didn't know how she would deal, if the diagnosis was bad. She had to be strong for Rachel, but who would be strong for her? She just needed to take a deep breathe. She was getting way ahead of herself, for all she knew it could nothing.

"I wonder when they're going to come."

"I don't know Rach, They have other patients too."

"I know, I know. I'm just impatient is all."

A half an hour later the Doctors finally walked in. With just one look at their faces Rachel and Gabriella could tell that the news was bad…_very _bad.


	3. I'll Be There

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter: Three

I'll be there.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

AN: Here is chapter three, Sorry if it is Crappy. I had some trouble writing this. I know that this is a bit late, but this past week has been crazy for me. Hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving (If you are Americans).

……………….

_You and I must make a pact._

_We will bring salvation back._

_Where there is Love, I'll be there. _

…

* * *

With just one look at their faces Rachel and Gabriella could tell that the news was bad…_very _bad.

Butterflies swarmed Rachel's already uneasy stomach. Deep inside she had known that this was serious. No matter how many times she'd lie to herself and say it was just the flu, she knew she was wrong.

Lying to herself had become her coping mechanism. At first it had worked, she had allowed herself to believe that she was fine. That she had fainted because she was overworked with school and basketball. As the day progressed and test after test failed…her mechanism broke....The tough front she had put up had began to crumple. She was hanging by a string that was slowly breaking, gripping onto the last bits of sanity she had left. She wished she could go back to being scared.

She was now beyond terrified.

She was _not_ okay. She wanted to take everything, every single emotion out on the doctors. Needing an outlet desperately and they were the only ones she saw. Not thinking rationally anymore she was seeing the doctors as the enemy. It was almost like if she was never brought here she would not have ever known something was wrong. She would not have to prepare herself for the bad news she knew she was going to receive.

The sinking feeling in her stomach, the twisting and turning, like there was something physically twisting her insides into knots, it was all too much. She could not breathe. It was suffocating her. Taking deep breathes to calm herself down she looked up and into her mother's eyes needing comfort. Gabriella looked up at the same time and they locked eyes, channeling comfort from each other. It was as if there was a time bomb…waiting…anticipating to go off. She could almost hear the…_tick….tick…tick…_She needed to face this. So she took her eyes off her mother put on her best brave face and looked Dr. Michaels in the eye.

"The test results just came in." Dr. Michaels began.

_Tick….tick….tick…_

"I am so terribly sorry to say this…"

The string broke the tiniest bit more…

"Rachel," The intensity of his eyes killed her. "I'm sorry, but you have Acute Myeloid Leukemia."

A sonic boom erupted inside of her shattering her heart and soul.

"C-cancer..?"

Rachel did not know who spoke the words. She turned to her mother who was staring at her with tears in her eyes. Then she realized…it was her. The rest was a blur. She barely heard her mother's anguished cries, or the Doctors consoling words. She did not register the booklets that were placed beside her with titles that read _Overcoming Cancer,_ and _what is Acute Myeloid Leukemia? _She did not hear the Doctor telling her mother all about her disease, explaining about treatment and different stages. Nor did she hear about the tests she would undergo right away to find out how far the cancer had spread. Only bits and pieces of the conversation got through to her. She had abnormal cells in her body that were not growing into healthy white blood cells. There was no staging with this cancer. Treatment depended on how far it spread in her body. She would have to see an oncologist and hematologist. She fell into shock. She looked at her mother who was still crying, and then Rachel Lorraine Bolton broke.

……………………………..

She awoke later to a dark room, the walls taunting her.

_Cancer….cancer…cancer….incurable….cancer……cancer_

Then she remembered the test she took. She would need a stem cell transplant. That would take place right away the next morning. The first steps were surgery for transplants and to remove the cancerous growths on her bone marrow. The good news was that they caught the cancer early on so the survival rate was high. Her mother had decided to move them to California for her treatment. After doing research she found that she was leaning toward the cancer treatment centers in C.A more than any other state. They had the diagnosis, they were aware of the side effects and the hard times they were about to encounter. Once they were in California the treatment could start and Rachel could get better. Her mother was now packing up their clothing and other material they had used while at the hospital.

"So that's it? Just like that we move to Cali?"

"Yes" Gabriella paused, searching her mind for the best way to explain this to her daughter. "It is for the best. I Know you would feel better having your friends there but my first concern is getting you better, and if that means moving to across the country that is exactly what I am going to do."

Rachel knew all this. She knew that from now on every decision her mother made would be for her benefit. It would just make her feel better having her best friend with her. Every Since fourth grade when Rachel met Jasmine she had become her best friend. It was quite a shock to both girls when their mothers met one day during a shopping trip. Rachel and Jasmine had wanted to go the mall. Their mothers were not under any circumstances allowing their ten year old children to wander the mall alone, so they went too. It would also be the first time the mothers would meet…..at least that is what they thought. They were completely shocked when they met and found out they were former high school class mates. Sharpay and Gabriella quickly became friends, again. They had been through a lot together. In Fact Sharpay Evans was one of the only people who knew that Gabriella was once upon a time pregnant with Troy Bolton's child. She was there for Gabriella during the pregnancy but their friendship had started to fade when Gabriella moved to Florida with a new born Rachel Lorraine. So when Sharpay Evans barged into the room wheeling a hot pink suitcase with Zeke and Jasmine at her side Rachel was not surprised.

"We're coming with you" Was all Shar said.

"What?!" Gabriella turned to her best friend clearly shocked.

"We. Are. Coming. With. You" The dramatic blonde said as if she was talking to a four year old.

Gabriella turned to Zeke hoping for an answer. All she got was a shrug and a nod to confirm what Sharpay was saying. Jasmine copied of her father offering her own shrug.

"You're out of your rabbit-ass mind Sharpay Evans." Zeke's neutral face crumpled and he started to laugh, earning a glare from his wife.

"Hey my best-est friend's daughter is sick, and she also happens to be my daughters best friend. You seriously think that I am just going to sit on my ass over here?

"Shar…."

"No Gab…when Tr…." The blonde stopped suddenly, not knowing whether to mention the man's name. "When you were pregnant I promised you that I would be there. I promised I would help you with Rachel. We made a pact in senior year, best friends 'til the day we die…and I'm still breathing. When you decided to move out here I let you, thinking we'd still keep in touch…but that didn't happen. I'm not going to let you leave alone again. It just is not going to happen. So tomorrow we're going to get on that plane together…" She made eye contact with every person in the room. "All of us."

Knowing that Sharpay was serious and grateful to have a friend like her Gabriella smiled.

"Okay." She whispered as the two women embraced.

And that is exactly what they did. Sharpay informed Gabriella that she had purchased her tickets already so the next morning the five got on plane to L.A.

…………………………

They were now settled in the L.A apartment. It belonged to Maria Montez. Her company had bought it for her to stay a during the frequent conferences that were held in California. Now the quite expensive four bedroom two and a half bath apartment served as a home for the Montez/Bolton/Baylor family. They may be different but family was what they are and always will be. The hospital Los Angeles Memorial Hospital had received all Rachel's papers. The next morning she would go in and have an IV in her arm so she could receive chemo, and the process would begin. Yes it was scary in a few short hours she would be undergoing her first round of chemotherapy. But looking around the room she could not help but smile knowing that she had amazing people to help her get through this.

"Come on Rach. Let's get to bed, long day tomorrow."

She nodded at her mother and followed her into her new temporary room. Yeah, she was definitely going to beat this.


	4. I'm With You

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter: Four.

I'm with you.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

AN: Sorry for the crappy ending, I had trouble finding a place to end this chapter. Originally this had another couple paragraphs, but they're going to be used as the opening for chapter five.

* * *

_I'm standin' on the bridge._

_I'm watin in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here by now._

_There's nothing but the rain._

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound._

…

* * *

"Hey, I come with food." Sharpay Evans said as she walked into Rachel's hospital room.

"Well I won't be able to eat anything." Rachel said gesturing to the bag of liquid chemicals attached to a wire leading to her arm. "I know hun." Sharpay replied. "But I did bring some chicken nuggets for later. You can try eating that when your done with this batch."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled at her aunt. Everyone had been so great, she knew it was just the beginning but she could feel a full recovery in her future. The staff at LAMH was amazing. The doctors and nurses looking after her were so nice. Rachel was already comfortable around them. The nurse in charge of her chemotherapy, Nurse Lisa she was called, was Rachel's favorite. She had a lot of young patients and even though Rachel was one of the older ones she still greeted her with the same cheeriness she used with the others. She was very understanding and tried her best to make sure all patients were comfortable especially with their method of treatment. Since the treatment and side effects could be extremely uncomfortable nurses went the extra length to help patients choose the method for them.

It was just the beginning of her treatment, and things were going good. She would have two treatments a day for a two weeks, then have a week off. Her mom had hired her a tutor, so she could keep up with the rest of her class. The doctors had previously advised her to keep up with her normal diet, maybe even add some extra calories. During chemo weight loss almost always occurred, and too much weight loss could be fatal, so she was doing her best to eat healthy. If she maintained lots of food, then maybe the weight loss would not hit her so hard, however she was still nervous about it. The chemo would cause nausea and she really hated vomiting. She was not looking forward to the days where she would not be able to keep food down, but pretty soon she would be done with chemo for the day, and have to eat.

"What's up Rach?"

Rachel loved that her mother always knew when something was wrong. It was like she had mother's intuition times ten. She was very gracious for their close relationship, but sometimes she just did not want to talk. Now was one of those times.

She tried to keep the annoyance out of her voice as she answered. "Nothing mom, just tired,"

Which was true, no one had gotten much rest since they arrived in L.A. They got there, dropped of their luggage, and Rachel was taken into the hospital the next day. She was prepped, and had surgery, and now was finishing off chemo for the day. So she was pretty irritable, and thinking about all the nasty side affects that came with chemo did not make her feel better.

"Okay, we're going to let you sleep. I'll stay here and Shar, Zeke, and Jas will go home."

"I feel like I'm kicking them out..."

Now she was worrying about that too. Her mother either knew that their were other things bothering her, and had decided to leave it alone. Or she was completely oblivious. She did not want to tell her family to go home, that wouldn't go well. _Hey guys, Yeah I really appreciate you taking a vacation and flying down to California because I have cancer, but I want you to leave now. _

"Rach, don't feel bad. They understand that you need to rest, and I'm sure they're tired too."

Rachel already felt her eyelids begin to droop. "Okay....."

From across room, Sharpay took notice to how tired Rachel looked. She began to throw away her trash from the food she just consumed, and made her way over to Gabriella who was watching over a barely conscious Rachel. Gabriella looked up from Rachel to give her attention to Sharpay who had taken a seat on the hospital bed beside her. Sharpay's eyes were cast downwards, looking at a now sleeping Rachel.

"She's looked exhausted all day, 'bout time she slept."

Gabriella nodded her head at her friends word. "Yeah, I was just wanting for her to crash."

"I think it's about time that we headed out."

"Alright, well, give me a call later on when your back home okay?"

Sharpay took a deep breath. She could not wait until later to say the rest, she had to do it now.

"Gabi, We can't stay here much longer."

"I know, and I don't expect you to. You have your lives back in Florida. You and Zeke can't stay away from your jobs, and Jasmine away from school for forever. I understand."

"I wish we could, but we will make the trip as much as possible. I mean if you think you're going to get rid of us for the holidays, your wrong, for once."

She succeed in lifting the mood as Gabriella giggled.

"I'm going to miss you, when do you have to go back?"

"Within the next few days. We haven't gotten the ticket or anything yet, I didn't want to throw them in your face one day and say 'we're leaving'!"

"Yeah, thanks for everything Shar. I'm sure it has made the beginning stages a lot less scary for Rachel knowing that you guys were here."

Sharpay felt her eyes tear. "Anything Gab, you know we'd do anything for you and Rach."

* * *

"You promise to call if anything happens right? No matter what time."

"Promise."

True to her word, Sharpay was now going back home with her family. It had been four days since Sharpay and Gabriella had that talk in Rachel's hospital room, and she was now hugging Gabriella goodbye. Zeke stood off to the side watching his wife and best friend interact, while Jasmine was saying her own goodbyes to Rachel.

"Promise you'll call or text everyday...."

Jasmine was drilling a laughing Rachel on the importance of communication.

"...and if you too tired, have your mom text, or hold the phone for you."

That really caused Rach to laugh, "Yeah, because I'm sure she wouldn't be shocked at the things you say over texting..."

"I'll just be extra careful is all..."

The girls burst into a new fit of laughter, hugging each other even tighter, not realizing they had an audience.

"Seriously Rach, I want you to kick some cancer ass!"

"Hey!" Zeke's playful voice called. "Curse when I'm not around."

"Or not at all!" Her mother's voice called out.

Jasmine mumbled a half-hearted apology, while still laughing. "Sorry,"

Bags were packed, tickets were bought, a cab was waiting, yet no one was ready to leave. It was bittersweet, the moments being shared between the friends in the room. They would see each other again, that much was definite. But what would change? How would Gabriella manage in a foreign city by herself? What kind of health would Rachel be in the next time she saw her friends? How would Sharpay, Zeke, and Jasmine cope with being away from the place they were needed most? The place where they longed to stay. Sharpay was feeling bad about leaving her friend, she hoped that Gabriella was okay with it, and not just lying for her benefit.

"Now you have to call as soon as you land. Okay?"

Gabriella could practically see the wheels turning inside Sharpay's head. Her brain was working to find something to distract the blonde.

"I'm sure you can't wait for your trip to New York next month. You'll get a lot of shopping time......"

Sharpay gave Gabriella a serious look. "I'm not going."

"What, why?"

"I'm going to use that time to visit you and Rachel." She said firmly. Getting the message to Gabriella, that their was no changing her mind. So Gabriella did not argue. She did not tell her friend that she shouldn't worry, she didn't tell her to enjoy her vacation. She just nodded and hugged the blonde tighter. Knowing she could not have asked for a better friend.

* * *

She was nervous, and her head was spinning, How would she do this, could she, even if she tried?

After her Sharpay had left, her mother had come. She took a few days off of work, and was able to stay with Gabriella during Rachel's last days of chemo. Gabriella knew that the safety net holding her up would break soon. The problem was, what, or who, would catch her.

It was early, way too early for her to be up, but she was. This was routine, she would wake up early, go back to the apartment to take a shower, then head back to the hospital before Rachel awoke.

She was fishing around her purse for her keys, when she heard the door open. Her head immediately shot up, and relief flooded through her when she saw her mother walk in.

Gabriella forgot about her keys and walked over to the older woman. "Mom! You scared me, what are you doing here?"

Maria was not stupid, she could see the fear in her daughter's eyes. "Gabi, talk to me."

A sigh escaped her lips when she realized her mother was not playing games. "I'm just stressed is all mom, and I know you are too."

"No, it is way more than that. Tell me."

Gabriella bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. "I'm just extremely overwhelmed. How am I going to do this mom? I don't have job, nothing. Rachel is my number one, that's why I jumped on that plane. I don't regret my decision, but how am I going to support her. I would feel so bad about having to leave her alone at that hospital. I mean she's there for two weeks, and then during her week off, I'd have to hire help. But I don't have the money now for any of that. I just...I...."

Maria walked over to her daughter and cupped her face. "Gabriella Anne, you are an amazingly strong woman, and a fantastic mother. I know things are hard, I know that no parent or child should have to deal with this, but you will. You'll figure this out. Rachel will understand, she knows that everything you're doing is for her. Honey I'm sure she's not going to hate you because you have to work. You will have help. I can help you money wise with hiring someone, and you have Sharpay and I, who will be visiting. Don't worry, it'll all work out, I promise."

Maria wrapped her arms around her daughter, and felt her nod her response. In that moment Gabriella felt like a little girl again, crying to her mom. It was nice to know that no matter what, she would always be there for her.

Maria pulled back a little, and studied her daughter's face. "Have you had anything to eat yet?"

Gabriella's tired eyes lifted to meet her mother's. "No...."

"Gabriella, when is the last time you've eaten?"

Maria's tone was strict and Gabriella knew she meant business.

"I honestly don't know,"

Maria immediately walked over to the door. "Well come on, we're going to figure this out over breakfast."

"Mom, I cant. What about-"

"Rachel is fine, she will not be up for at least another three hours. Now lets go."

Gabriella sighed and followed her mother. "Yes, ma'am." She said sarcastically.

Maria was just glad to have her daughter back.

* * *

They were sat in a small diner, enjoying breakfast. Maria had a small notebook in front of her, and a black pen in her hand. They were making a list of everything Gabriella had to do. Bringing order back into her hectic life.

Gabriella pushed the eggs around her plate. "What do we have so far?"

Maria momentarily glanced up at her daughter. "Job, at home help, You know when you think about there is not much that needs to be done. Its just that you need a job to get them done.

"Exactly, and a job is something I do not have at the moment."

"Well I'm going to talk to the hospital about that."

"No mom, it's okay, I can do it."

"If they refuse, I'll make them change their mind." Maria said, showing her stubborn side.

She looked down at her food with a disgusted look and shoved her plate away. "You know, I really wish I had someone to help raise her, and I know she wants a Father figure in her life. Maybe if I would have told him...."

"Hey, hey, you didn't even get the chance. Did he tell you he was going to leave you? No, you couldn't have known."

"I could have tried harder to find him."

"Gabriella, don't blame yourself. He. Left. You. You were both young, and so serious about each other, and that scared him."

"I know, We were young, and that year I was forced to grow up. To act twice my age, I was only nineteen. I was stupid and for months it was all about poor me. It's not about me, it's about Rachel. So when I'm saying I wish he was there, it's for her. Because I know my daughter and I know that she wants to meet her dad before she dies."

"And that is not going to happen for a very long time."

"I am trying so hard to believe that. I really want to, and most of me does. But there is this part of me that can't help but to wonder what if she doesn't make it...."

"That part of you is wrong. She _will _make it."

"Thanks, for everything."

Maria smiled at her daughter. "Lets go."

* * *

Gabriela was sat at a desk, a dark haired woman with glasses peering at her. She was being interviewed for a job at the hospital. She was previously a nurse at the local hospital in Landon, but she would settle for anything now. She was going for becoming a receptionist. A Job that would not take all of her time, and would allow her to be close to Rachel. She had felt that the interview had gone well, but by the monotone of the woman's voice, it was hard to tell.

"Can you start tomorrow?"

"What, you mean...?"

"Yes, you are our new receptionist. You're lucky, we've been looking for a new one. On of our other girls is moving. You'll be working at the main desk, okay?

She just stood their shocked, this had to be a higher power looking out for her, and she was grateful.

"Yes. Yes, that sounds fantastic."


	5. Send It On

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter: Five

Send it On.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

Disclaimer: This is simply my imagination at work. I do not own the characters, Disney, or any lyrics.

* * *

_A word's, just a word_

'_Til you mean what you say_

_And love, isn't love_

_'Til you give it away._

…

* * *

Her mother had went back home on Saturday. It was now Monday, and Rachel had been discharged the night before. She was feeling rather ill, and Gabriella was up with her the whole night. As promised Maria had hired a nurse, who was currently at home with Rachel, while Gabriella tried to convince the hospital board to hire her. It seemed that not much convincing had to be done. She was starting tomorrow, that was great.

A nurse who was on break showed Gabriella around the hospital. Gabriella was pretty familiar with everything since she'd been there everyday for a week. The nurse just showed her the staff only areas, and they were done.

After waving goodbye Gabriella quickly drove home. She was having her car driven over by Sharpay next month. They Baylor's would drive it there, and then take a plane back to Lindon. So for now she was driving a rental.

She tapped her nails against the dashboard as she willed the traffic to disappear. She wanted to get home and share her good news.

"Come on...." She murmured, bobbing her head to the beat of her nails.

* * *

Gabriella had finally beat the afternoon traffic and arrived home. She glanced around the apartment as she slipped her gray sweater off her arms. After turning and placing the sweater on it's place on the coat hanger she began to walk father into the room. She heard a faint groaning sound from one of the bedrooms, and quickened her pace. Her right foot caught on one of the boxes that had yet to be unpacked and she stumbled into the hallway. Her right arm flailing out, slamming against the wall to steady herself. More groaning was coming from the room, and the walls seemed to close in on Gabriella as she made her way to the door. The nervousness was seeping in and her breath was coming in quick gasps. He hand reached out and she grasped on the scorching knob, her sweaty palms opening the door to reveal Rachel's contorted body heaving over a trash can. She could make out Rebecca's figure knelt down by Rachel, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words to the teenager.

"Becca! What happened?" Gabriella heard a frantic voice questioning Rebecca and it took her a moment to realize it was her own.

"Another bout of sickness. She was doing so good, even felt up to eating something, but it came right back up."

Rebecca Hamilton was thirty years old. She had been working with LAMHfor five years. She was approximately five foot five, five inches taller than Gabriella, with medium length dirty blonde hair. She had a kind face, and sparkling green eyes, She was the nurse Maria had hired to look after her granddaughter. So far she was doing a great job. She was easy going and fit right in with Gabriella and Rachel. The age difference between the two was not big, Rebecca being only four years younger than Gabriella. Rebecca was there for Rachel, helping Gabriella take care of her. Her role would change when Gabriella started work. She would have to step up and take care of Rachel even more, Gabriella had not on once of doubt in her. Gabriella was not worried about telling Rebecca that she had a new job, her attention was on her daughter.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Not long, maybe...ten minutes."

Gabriella eyes went back to Rachel as she sat up against her headboard, a miserable look decorating her clammy face. She looked terrible. Dark purple bags under her eyes, red blotches on her cheeks. Her normally tan skin was pale.

"Hey mom." Her pain filled voice croaked.

Gabriella managed a small smile. It was just like Rachel to try and pick herself up when life went bad. No matter what condition she was in, she would not dwell on it. Instead of moaning about life she would just move on. One step at a time until she reached her goal. Her goal was to beat the cancer, her goal was also to make sure her life remained as normal as possible. So she turned the attention to her mother, asking her about her day. Gabriella and Rebecca would go along with it, but the two girls knew that Rachel was their first priority.

Rachel cleared her throat, he speech now more audible, "How'd the job hunting go?"

A look of confusion spread across Gabriella's face. She had forgotten about the Job. Rachel had taken over all her thoughts. It took a moment for the question to sink in before Gabriella answered her daughter. "It went good. I got a job at the hospital."

A bright replaced the pain filled wince on Rachel's face, "Really? So you'll be close by when I'm getting chemo?"

"Yup, and even though I'm not really a nurse, you'll always be my number one patient."

Gabriella was very happy with her job. She wanted to be as close to Rachel as possible. Especially when she in the hospital. LAMHwas not far from the house. Despise what that all that traffic lead you to believe. It was only about a five minute drive. It had taken Gabriella an extra ten because of traffic and a car accident that had occurred earlier in the day. Police officers were directing Traffic, so it took while for her to arrive home. In case of an emergency she would only be down the hall from Rachel, or a five minute drive away. A five minutes that with a little extra speed could be turned into two. She would always feel uncomfortable with leaving Rachel, but the idea was not as scary now that she had Rebecca. She truly trusted her and so did Maria. She was an all over great person, and she really clicked with Rachel. Yesterday Gabriella arrived home to find the two girls giggling while watching re-runs of _Friends_. It warmed her heart to know that her little girl was happy, that she was keeping a positive outlook of life. With all the shit happening she needed to keep her head held high, she had people that loved her surrounding her, and that was all that mattered.

"That's good, and it's only a few minutes away, right?"

"Yup, so I'll never be far."

The look of relief that crossed Rachel's face, warmed Gabriella's heart. Being a mother of a teenager, it was always nice to know your little girl still needs you. Gabriella continued to study Rachel's face as she let out a long yawn. She had so much of her father's traits. Her nose would scrunch up cutely, just like his did when he yawned.

"You should get some more sleep Rach,"

She nodded her head, showing her agreement to her mother's statement. "Yeah," Gabriella lent down and kissed her forehead, "Feel better," With one last glance over her shoulder she walked out of the room.

* * *

She took another sip of her coffee as she contemplated the question. "In a way, but then again it just makes it scarier...... More real then it already was," Gabriella was at the kitchen table with Rebecca, the girls were drinking coffee and discussing Rachel's cancer.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. All these symptoms that she has shows that the chemo is doing it's job. But you don't want it too, you don't want her to have to undergo chemo period. It all comes down to the fact that you don't want the cancer."

"Exactly, I know it's a good sign, I want what's best, but seeing her like this will always hurt. No person can stand to see someone they love go through this. I can't imagine how you feel."

As a child, Rebecca had lost her sister to brain cancer. It was one of the reasons she chose this occupation. She felt that she owed it to help others, and their families. Sometimes people found it easier to confide in someone who went through the same thing. Gabriella appreciated the fact that she could share her thoughts with Becca and have her understand exactly where she was coming from. They connected on so many different levels. It was easy for her to confide in Rebecca. She was only human, there were times when her thoughts turned completely negative. Rebecca helped her turn it into positive energy, she helped her get through her days.

"Everyday....everyday I wake up, wishing I could take it all away." The moment was so powerful, in almost slow motion Gabriella lifted her head up, the power in her gaze was shocking. "Everyday, I wish it was me."

Rebecca immediately stood and engulfed her new friend in a hug. "You can't play the 'what if' game Gabi. She'll get through this. You know how strong she is. I know it hurts, but you can't wish it on yourself, trust me, it doesn't help."

Her eyes were watering. She was cracking. "I know, and god, I-." She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "I feel so selfish, here I am thinking how would I live if something happened to her, when it's her that is going through this hell."

She abruptly stood, apologized to Rebecca and proceeded to her room. Laying in her bed she felt like a teenager again. Her mind drifted back to the days when there was only one way to ease her worries. It was so hard, and she had to be strong. She couldn't break, and at the same time that was exactly what she was doing. She whimpered and clutched onto her pillow tighter. She couldn't do this alone. She needed reassurance from someone else, that it would all be okay. As the tears ran faster, and faster down her cheeks, she spoke the one syllable word she promised she'd forget.

"...Troy..."

* * *

The following week had passed with not much improvement in Gabriella's mood. She hid her feeling from Rachel rather well, but Rebecca was a different story. She was closing her out. Rebecca was mature enough to know that it was nothing against her, she went through the same thing. All she could do was let Gabriella know that she was there for her. The two were becoming close friends, they would talk about everything and anything, except for what was eating Gabriella up inside. It was Monday morning, and Rachel would be admitted for her second round of chemo. Rebecca's main job was to stay with Rachel while she was at home, but since the three girls had quickly formed a tight bond, she would visit her at the hospital too. Rebecca turned her head to see Rachel walking out of her room. "Got everything Rach?"

"Yeah, all set,"

They turned to walk outside and meet Gabriella, who was waiting by the car. Since she was working that morning it was easier to sign Rachel in before she started her shift. The sun was just beginning to come up as they drove off toward LAMH.

Anyone could tell that Gabriella wasn't completely there. She had a far away look on her face, she was looking at the road but not really seeing it. Rebecca was switching between watching Gabriella, and looking ahead at the road. Not feeling completely safe with Gabriella behind the wheel. There was this sinking feeling in the pit of Rebecca's stomach. It all happened in slow motion. One minute she was staring cautiously at Gabriella, the next she looked up to see a black van speeding right at them. Her ears began to ring, she could hear the frantic beeping of the van and the shrieks of Rachel. She heard another shriek and did not even register that it was her calling Gabriella's name. She quickly grabbed onto the wheel, turning it, causing the car to spin out of the way of the van and onto the deserted side of the street. It was like an excerpt from a horror movie. The car haphazardly parked in the middle of the road as she watched the van zoom by.

There was a fog clouding her brain. The world was beautiful, the trees green the sun shining. Pretty blue birds flying happily in the California sky. People talking with each other, blissful expressions adorning their faces. So why couldn't she escape this hell? Her body was on auto pilot, he hands holding the wheel, but not really feeling. Eyes focused ahead on the road, but not seeing. One second she was on the right side of the street, driving along, but in her dream like state she managed to steer the car onto the opposite side of the road. The blaring of the car horn was not audible to her. She could not tell you where the terrified shrieks came from. Her eyes glazed over and her mouth widened, an ear piercing scream producing from her mouth. The wheel scorched her hands and she ripped them away. Another set of hands came from out of no where and grasped onto the wheel. Her small body was jerked to side. Her head colliding with the side of the door as the car spun out of dangers way.

Her eyes were shooting around the car frantically. 'Rachel!, where was she'. Her locks whipped around as her gaze shifted to the back seat like lightning. The young girl was in the back seat, blue eyes wide, frantically gasping for air. Something clicked in her brain, and the striking eyes met the brown in almost slow motion.

"Mom!" Despite her fogged and tired brain, she smiled. Rachel needed reassurance and she would give it to her.

"I'm okay, everything is fine, I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to scare you,"

"But mom, the car-"

"Rachel," It was now Rebecca's soothing voice speaking out for the first time in so long. When in reality it had only been two minutes. "It's fine, I'll drive the rest of the way." She knew there was much more, more than she could comprehend. Her mother and father and had been each others support system through her sisters sickness. Gabriella was a single mother, raising her daughter. The father having no clue about Rachel. Rebecca used to love watching the Lakers game, she still did. But now she saw Troy Bolton differently. If only he knew. But she knew that right now Gabriella needed help. So she would help her, in any way she could. She would step up and drive the rest of the way to the hospital. Help her achieve her goal in keeping things normal, even thought they clearly were not. Things would never be the same again.

* * *

To put it bluntly; her day had been shitty. A litter of awful feelings. Arrogant hospital guest and their family members. She was able to comprehend that when in an emergency the average person wanted to get straight to their loved on, not attempt at being courteous to workers. She did not reckon they would sit and make small talk with her, but the barking and rude hand gestures were a little too much. Some people seemed to have sticks shoved up their asses. I mean just because she did not have the information on the certain person they'd been seeking.......

"Gabriella?"

She was hauled away from her contemplation and back into the real world. Her head rose to see her co-worker Kelly Harris standing above her. She was a bit confused as to why Kelly was there.

"Oh, hello."

Kelly smiled down at her, white teeth gleaming and rose colored hair falling down her back. "Robert just wanted me to let you know that you can take your break now."

Her brows knitted together as her eyes searched the room for a clock, her mouth forming into and 'o' shape when she spotted one and realized it was indeed her break time. Time had flew by and she had not realized how revered her break time was to her. Her day had been rather insipid besides the rude occupants ofthe hospitaland she was very much so looking forward to seeing her daughter. She stood from the desk chair and collected the extraneous items around her. All the papers that were now filled with her doodles, and tossed them into the garbage can. Her brown head came up again to thank Kelly then proceed to Rachel's room. She walked into the room to find Rachel conversing with one of the nurses. That was Rachel and her gregarious personality for you. With meticulous care, Gabriella stepped around the machinery and approached her daughter.

"How you doin'?"

Rachel's tired ultramarine eyes lifted to meet her those of her mother's. "Okay, I was in a lot of pain earlier but I feel a little better now.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed as she witnessed the wince on her face when she adjusted her body on the bed. "You sure?"

Another wince, "Yeah, pain meds haven't kicked in yet I guess."

"How long ago did you take them?"

"hmm, two hours...?" Rachel spoke thoughtfully as she looked to Rebecca for confirmation.

"Yes, about that." Becca's voice spoke

The confusion was evident on Gabriella's face, "I'm going to get a nurse, You might need a stronger dosage."

"Mom, it's fine. Really." The annoyed teenager made its appearance despite the pain.

"Rach, when you're in pain you take medication for it."

"No! And here I was thinking you did the hokey pokey!"

Normally Gabriella would say something about her daughter's attitude, but she was just happy to have normal sarcastic Rachel back.

Rebecca just laughed at the interaction whilst shaking her head. She found Rachel's antics to be quite amusing. Her lifted up to look at Gabriella and her brows bunched at the look on Gabriella's face. Her eyes darted to Rachel and she took some comfort in the closed eyes of the girl. She had not witnessed whatever just happened to her mother. When she looked back toward the door, Gabriella was no longer standing there.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

* * *

Gabriella Marie Montez had been through shock many times times in her life. Not the kind a high-school-er experiences when he or she fails their trigonometry test. But the life altering kind.

When she was four and her sick kitty "ran away" she was surprised, that information was enough to shock her at her young, innocent age. How could her kitty run when she was so sick? When she was seven and doctors no longer had the medicine to make her daddy better, and her mother cried, she was confused. A few months later, when his casket was lowered into the ground, she was shocked. When she was eleven and a little girl in her class was ridiculed because of looks, she was shocked, what did that matter? When she was twelve and her mother announced that they were to move again, she was shocked, again? They had just moved into their house six months prior. When she was fifteen and a freshmen, and colleges were looking at her unbelievably high grades she was shocked. She was a whole three years until college. When she was seventeen and she met Troy Bolton, she was shocked. He was gorgeous. He blue eyes and body absolutley striking. She was teenaged girl with raging hormones, and would be lying if she denied the wet that soaked her panties with one look. She loved him, the boy she met, the man he was becoming, and those eyes got her through the difficult nights. When they made love for the first time, she was shocked at his size, he was huge, and oh _so_ good. When her freshmen year of college rolled around she was shocked at the news of her pregnancy. She was even more shock at the fight she had shared later that night with Troy, and the nasty break-up that soon followed. But through everything, those blue eyes were still there. Captured in memories and old worn photos. In her daughter. She would always love those eyes, that she knew. She was in shock now. Her body automatically leaned against the wall to support her shaking form.

Staring up into the blue eyes now, they were as beautiful and striking as ever.


	6. Where Are You Now

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter Six:

Where are you now.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

Disclaimer: This is simply my imagination at work. I do not own the characters, Disney, or any lyrics. Sally's dinner is fictional, I made it up, right now I am guessing that there is no such things, but it's a popular name and I could be mistaken.

AN: Well here is the next part to Love Overcomes it all. This is also an important chapter. I cannot count how many times I have read over this, sorry if I have missed any mistakes. Also Troy's teammate's name is Jordan Michaels, just to clear that up. I know this is a late update, sorry for taking a month to post. I had to take some time and focus on other things in life. I also needed some time to write later chapters of this story. I am working on chapter ten which as of right now is the halfway point of this story. There will be maybe twenty or so chapters, however that could change. I'm very excited for where this is going, I know these chapters can be boring, but just hold on.....things will get interesting soon.

~Kaitlynn

* * *

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you_

_I would never be who I am_

* * *

_Staring up into the blue eyes now, they were as beautiful and striking as ever._

Her eyes were wide, and her legs were shaking. She wanted to run.

Maybe it was a dream. Maybe she was just so stressed that she imagining him. Her lashes swept over her cheeks as she blinked. Her eyes opened and he was still there. _What. The. Fuck._

Her mouth opened and she spoke against her will. He chose the same time to utter her name.

"...Troy.."

"Gabriella."

His voice sounded calm. As if it was normal for them to run into each other like this. It had been fifteen years, and he was acting as if nothing ever existed between them. Silence loomed between them, the air was thick, neither knew what to say. It happened suddenly. It was almost like something snapped inside of him.

".Brie.." He breathed out as his strong arms reached for her and he enveloped her in a hug.

If it was under any other circumstances, she would have pushed him away. She would not fall into the trap. She would not risk falling in love with him again. But her daughter was sick, and she was breaking. So she clung to him with all the strength her frail body could muster. But then her head snapped up.

"...Rachel..."

"Who is Rachel?"

_Shit. _Instead of the excuses her mind was screaming her to feed him, she told the truth.

"My daughter..."

"..Oh.."

She saw the pain etched onto his face, but she did not know how to tell him. _Your have a daughter. She has cancer. _It would never be easy. She opened her mouth again to try and get some sort of explanation out. But before she could string any words together, the caring Troy she knew made an appearance.

"Hold up, Why is she is the hospital? What happened? Is she okay? Are you okay? Is.." He rambled on until a petite hand came up and placed itself over his mouth.

"You're asking me all the wrong questions."

"What?" He inquired, a cute confused look on his face.

"Ask me what her last name is..."

"Gabriella, you're not making any sense. What does her last name have to do with anything?"

"Troy, just ask."

"Okay, Fine. Gabriella, what is your daughters last name?" He said, confusion and humor laced in his tone.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Bolton." He eyes automatically closed as she prepared herself for an onslaught of yelling and profanities, but they never came. For when she opened hey eyes to look at him, he was laying on the floor.

"Miss, what happened?" A near by nurse questioned as she called a doctor for help.

"Oh nothing really, he just found out that he has a daughter."

The nurse looked at her dubiously before proceeding to help the fainted man on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile a girl occupying one of the rooms in the cancer ward was becoming very impatient. White hot pain was shooting through her body, and dammit _where _ was her mother with that nurse?

Rebecca felt bad for Rachel, but at the same time her brain kept flashing to the look of horror that had crossed Gabriella's face.

Rachel groaned again, causing Rebecca attention to shift back to her. She was trying to lift her head to look at the clock, but the pain caused by her movements were too unbearable. With a plop her head lolled back against the pillow. Even fucking cotton hurts, she realized and she winced from the pain of laying her head back down too carelessly.

"What time is it. And-" Another shot of white hot pain filled her and she grimaced. "Didn't my mom say she was getting a nurse? Can you get her? It's been at least twenty minutes." But Rebecca knew there was more. She couldn't just leave the room in search of Gabriella.

One. What would she find? Two. What explanation would she give Rachel? But her questions were answered when Gabriella approached the room accompanied by a nurse.

"I'm so sorry, They needed me to run some papers to someone, and I asked a nurse to get some more pain meds to you but I guess she never got to it." Gabriella spoke, and Rachel believed the lies.

"It's whatever, hand 'em over." The eager teenager reached for the cup of water and pills, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm, just wanting it to diminish.

"Mom, can you-"

Gabriella called out hurriedly as she exited the room."Sorry, gotta run. They still need me. Be back in a few, bye."

A smirk fell over Rachel's face, something was definitely up. "Fine, just ignore the kid with cancer."

* * *

Troy Bolton's day had started off normally. He had woken bright and early, showered, packed his gym bag, went to _Sally's _to eat breakfast, and headed off to practice. He goofed off a bit with his buddies and fellow players in the locker room before getting into practice mode. Coach was running the normal drills. Everything was just as it was everyday. That it until Michaels made a jump shot, fell on his ankle funny and Troy volunteered to ride in the ambulance with him. Coach was very precise, he wanted Jordan to get the right help and insisted it would come faster if they came to them. So Troy's request to drive his friend to the hospital was ignored.

They got to Los Angeles Memorial Hospital safely, and Jordan was rushed off. Leaving Troy in the main lobby, where he was attacked by rambunctious Lakers Fans'. It had not taken long for the hospital security to come and rescue him, but their attention was immediately focused on getting the fans out of the hospital. Leaving Troy to venture on his own in search of Jordan. Troy was quick to dart from the room, and began looking for someone to assist him. The problem? The nurses were not doing rounds and doctors were not in the OR, they were attempting to get rid of the mob that had formed. The mob that was screaming Troy's and Jordan's name. So he was left alone, in this massive maze-like hospital, to find his friend.

Fifteen minutes, and numerous floors later, he still had not found Jordan. He should have just stayed by the lobby. On a normal day he would have gladly signed autographs and posed for pictures, he would even converse with his fans. On a normal day that would not have taken place in a hospital. On a normal day people would have stopped when they recognized him, not leave him standing there lost and alone. On a normal day he would not have ran into Gabriella Montez. He would not have rage flood through him when she mentioned her daughter. He would not be shocked when she said the girl was his daughter. He would not have fainted, and he certainly would have taken notice to the oncology sign to the left of them.

This was not a normal day.

Troy awoke to blinding white lights and a nurse with her hair pulled into a tight bun hovering over over him. She had a clipboard that she was using to write notes onto.

"Hello." The chirpiness of her voice was a little unnerving to him.

"...Hi.."

"You had quite a fall there, Mr. Bolton," She paused, waiting to see if his fainting spell would register. "Do you remember what happened."

His piercing blue eyes moved from the frightening looking nurse to scan the room. Why couldn't he get thoughts of Gabriella out of his head. She was the love of his life, and of course he thought about her. Almost every day. But today seemed different, almost as if he was missing something. Suddenly it clicked. The memories flooded back and he almost felt sick. He needed to get to her. In a sudden movement he harshly yanked the hospital sheet off of him and stood. The nurse looked at him shocked and put a hand out in a motion to stop him from moving any further. "Sir, you should take it easy, you just woke up, you need your rest." Troy did not give her a second glance, he called his answer out as he walked through the door. "I'll be fine." Troy's muscular legs pumped harder and harder and he raced down the hall. The hallways that were deserted when he had first gotten into the hospital. He was lost in his own scrambled thoughts but was quickly pulled out of them when he crashed into a small body and multicolored papers flew everywhere. "Shi-" He started but stopped himself when the woman glared up at him and then gestured toward the children who were standing not far off, definitely in hearing distance. "I mean, darn, I'm so sorry, I really didn't see you."

"Great, you run into me, then you make fun of my height."

"No, no I didn't-" He began to explain himself but stopped when the woman just grinned at him.

"Relax big-shot," Well she definitely recognized him. "I was joking."

"Right," His left arm stretched to the back of his neck, a nervous habit he could never break. "Let me help you with that." He bent down and scooped the fallen papers up, arranged them so they were no longer sticking in every direction, and handed them to the woman. "Here you go, sorry again."

"Thanks, and really it's fine." She gave him one last smile and turned to walk away.

"Wait a second!"

The petite woman jumped at his exclamation and slowly turned. "Yes?" She drawled the word out, causing Troy to wince, he was coming off as a complete freak. "Could you point me in the direction of the cancer center?"

"Children or adult?"

"Children."

"It's on the eighth floor, this is the second. Go straight down that hall," He finger pointed into the hall directly in back of him. "There is an elevator to the left, take it to the eight and a nurse up there can help you. She gave him an odd look.

"I'm not a freak, really."

Her eyebrows rose up in a questioning manner, "Sure you aren't." and with that she walked away.

Today was definitely not normal. "Thanks again, and sorry, thanks, bye."

Troy shook his head and lead out a breath, now it was time to find Gabriella. He spun on his heels and walked toward the hall that had been pointed out, hoping to god that he would be spared an awkward moment, and wouldn't run into that woman again. He was confused as hell and his head was beginning to pound.

He closed his eyes as the elevator doors dinged shut and let his mind wander. He had ran into his ex-girlfriend, well _ex-wife, _the woman who he left. Who he chose basketball over. He could be happily married right now with a family, but he wasn't, all because he chose a sport over the love of his life. He was wishing that he could take it back, that he could go back in time and let her know how much he loved her. How much he still loves her. As the elevator came closer to his stop he exhaled a nervous breathe. He was about to meet his daughter. Would she want to meet him. Would she hate him for not being there? Would Gabriella even allow him to see her? He felt light headed at the thought. She had to let him. He had to see her, she had to know that he knew of her pregnancy he would have never left. But then again he shouldn't have left her, pregnant or not. He had made so many mistakes and he knew he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her is she let him.

He immediately stepped into the beige hall when the metal doors opened.

"Excuse me," He muttered to the people waiting to get on the elevator as he stepped around them. When he arrived at the end of the hallway he looked around trying to locate the main desk. He spotted it, off to the far right of the room, a man that appeared to be in his mid thirties or forties was talking into the phone and jotting notes down. Troy waited to side of the desk rocking on his heels impatiently, right, left, right, left.

"How may I help you, sir?' The man asked when he noticed Troy, having already placed the phone back onto it's holder.

Troy remembered that Gabriella had spoke their daughter's name, but it was before she had told him she was his daughter and he was finding it difficult to remember it.

"Um, last name is Bolton."

The man looked up quizzically, "First name, sir?"

Words along the lines of shit, damn, and fuck, rang through Troy's brain. His eyes widened and he yelled out, "Rachel!" Startling the poor receptionist.

"Okay then..." He trailed off, fingers furiously typing at the keyboard. "Ah, Rachel Bolton, room number 802 It is located right around the corner to the right."

"Thanks, man,"

He received a smile but knew the receptionist was just secretly happy at his departing. Well he could just go...type.

Troy closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together, he had just passed room 801, which meant 802 was next. He reached the door and hesitantly brought his hand up to knock, only to pull it back down to his side as he was overcome by another wave of nerves. He let a partial laugh escape his lips at his absurd behavior. He hadn't seen Gabriella in fifteen years and she still made him nervous as if he was picking her up for their first date. His hand was subconsciously moving to the back of his neck, ready to rub it. He pulled it back down and instead balled it into a fist and knocked on the door. The seconds that passed as he waited for Gabriella to answer the door were torture. The brown door finally creaked open and he noticed that it was not Gabriella who had answered it. Instead another woman who looked to be around his age was looking up at him. She opened her mouth, most likely ready to question his identity but he would not have answered her anyway. For when he looked over, he saw Gabriella who was wide eyed staring at him, but he was more focused on the girl laying on the hospital bed. She had long brown hair, and he could tell that he eyes were the same shade of stunning blue as his own. Her skin tone was a bit pale and purple circles laced the outside of her eyes. Her lips were dried out and she had wires and machines around the bed she was on. One wire an IV that was taped to her left hand. She looked like she had been hit buy a car, and had probably spend most of the morning and early afternoon throwing up, but the sight of her made him smile. He saw the resemblance of himself in her and pride swelled within him. He took notice of the shirt that had JV basketball labeled onto it and his heard swelled further, she played his sport.

"Mom, why is Troy Bolton here?" Rachel question and Troy was brought out of his trance. Rachel, of course knew that he was her father, but Troy did not know she was aware of that detail.

"Becca? Can you give us a few minutes, please?"

This time it was Gabriella that spoke up, but Troy did not need to look up to know that. He would recognize her voice anywhere. Rebecca, or Becca as Troy now knew her as, gave a small smile and wave to Gabriella and Rachel, before turning toward the door. When Gabriella heard the door click close she turned to Rachel and winced at the look on her face. It was one of complete shock and confusion mixed in with many other emotions that she could not decipher. She had no clue how to explain this to her. So she opened her mouth and spoke the obvious.

"Rachel, this is your father. Troy this is Rachel, _our _daughter." Troy's eyes shifted to Gabriella's a smile on his face at the words she had used. However, he quickly turned back to Rachel when he heard the groan that came from her side of the room.

Rachel had been sick all day, vomiting and barely eating. The chemo making her stomach revolt against her body. She had barely managed to finish the lunch that Rebecca had brought for her, and it looked like it was about to show itself again.

"Oh gosh." She said right before she leaned over, the contents of her stomach spilling into the bucket that was placed by her hospital bed. Gabriella was ready to rush over and assist her daughter, but Troy beat her to it. He was at Rachel side in an instant, holding her hair back and comforting her as she was sick. It warmed Gabriella to know she would have a great father.

As for Rachel, it was not the way she had imagined she would meet her father, but she was just happy he was there. Those were her last thoughts before she lent over the bucket again.


	7. Mockingbird

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter Seven.

Mockingbird.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

Disclaimer: This is simply my imagination at work. I do not own the characters, Disney, or any lyrics.

AN: Yeah, hey, I'm still here. Sorry for the late update but I've been busy. Life just took over with school and work, and a whole lot more. I feel that the ending for chapter six was a bit...weird. However I am not apologizing for it. It was meant to show you that, even though it is a somewhat happy time because Troy and Rachel have met, Rachel is still sick. She still has cancer and she will _not _automatically become better because her father is in her life. That does play an important role, you will find that out in further chapters. I write for me, because while sitting in geometry instead of focusing on parallel angles, I think about ideas for this story and others. I write because it makes me happy not to see what others may think about my work. Also I chose the song "Mockingbird" as the title, because that song is about a father's love for his daughter, while this chapter and a good part of this story is about Troy's love for Rachel.

Yeah.

I know sometimes things might not always make sense to you right now

But hey, what daddy always tell you?

Straighten up little soldier.

Stiffen up that upper lip.

What you crying about?

You got me.

The aura of peace that filled the room was comforting on that morning. A father and daughter who had just re-united were laughing and getting along as if they knew each other their whole lives. Joking around, amusing the other occupants of the room with their banter.

It was a very intense game that they were playing. They'd been at it for hours and both were desperate to win. The thin white rectangle shifted in the hands of each person. The white black and red objects lining up behind each other. Eyes trying to peek at the others possessions, both quickly glancing away deftly before being caught. The other occupants of the room were just as focused on the game, highly amused at the lengths the players were going to. Again the objects were shuffled, tongues poked out and licked dried lips; a mouth opened speaking for the first time in what felt like ages when in reality only a minute had passed.

With an eyebrow cocked he looked up, "Got any threes?"

She smirked triumphantly, "Go fish,"

"Damn!" He shouted and threw the cards down only to receive a glare from the petite brunette sitting across the room. "I mean..darn?" He asked her,

"Much better, I'm sure my fourteen year old hears enough cursing in school." Gabriella stated, knowing all too well about the way teens spoke when adults were not around.

"_Our _fourteen year old. Our very smart fourteen year old." He motioned to the cards he threw after their most recent game of go fish that he lost.

"Well you don't exactly have to be smart to win go fish, dad. I've played with a three year old."

"Ha ha, I see you have your mother's sarcasm as well." He taunted, only receiving a grin from Rachel instead of the usual sarcasm filled comment. For a moment he smirked, happy that he gotten the final word in during their playful argument. That was before she spoke up again and his smirk fell off his face.

"Yeah, and I obviously got my good looks from her too," She replied in a joking manner.

He huffed as he walked around the little table they had set up for their game to get to her. "Well then,"

He spoke right before his hands went down to tickle her. Rachel squirmed and shrieked, causing Troy to smile. The day was, so far, proving to be a good one for her. She had not gotten sick, and was even able to keep the small breakfast she had consumed down. She was still quite pale, and had body aches, but compared to the previous day her health had improved immensely.

"Troy, maybe you should take it easy." Gabriella, ever the precarious one, called out, not wanting him to knock into, or loosen any wires. Troy, knowing her all too well just smiled, "'Kay Gab," He would do anything to make her happy. Just as in love as he was in high school, even though he would most likely deny that.

It had been a little over a week since Troy had met Rachel. He had of course been around to see her everyday. Stopping by early in the morning before basketball practice and afterward . Rachel had been in California since mid October, and it was now November tenth, in five days Rachel would turn fifteen. It also worked out that she would be home on her birthday. She would be leaving the hospital on the thirteenth, and returning on the twentieth. In the week she had been spending with her father, they had become extremely close, a strong father-daughter bond already forming. They shared the same sense of humor and personality, likes and dislikes; there was no doubt about it, Rachel was Troy Bolton's daughter one hundred and fifty percent.

"So, I heard that a certain someone," At the word 'someone' Troy not so subtly looked at Rachel, causing her to giggle. "....is turning fifteen next Tuesday,"

"I wonder who that could be," Gabriella mocked, playing along and Troy shrugged at her.

"You guys are such dorks." Rachel said, her head thrown back in laughter.

"Hey!" Troy playfully scolded.

They painted a picture of the perfect family. You would not guess that Troy and Gabriella were actually not together, nor had they not seen each other in fifteen years. Or that a week ago, Rachel had not known her father. But yet the chemistry that Troy and Gabriella shared as teenagers had come back. The easy banter, conversations and shy glances had returned, it was like re-living their years at East High. In the same light. yet it was so different from anything they had experienced in high school. Life worked in strange and mysterious ways. The easy-going relationship Troy and Rachel shared, being able to joke and talk with each other so naturally. He was happy, of course pained at the fact that his only daughter had cancer, nevertheless happy that he was involved with her life. The room was filled with laughter, so much that no one noticed the door open.

"Okay Rachel! You ready for your next batch?" A nurse said. It was Karen Donner, she had been the main nurse taking care of Rachel since her arrival at LAMH. She was tall and average weight, with light brown hair. Her smile made her look young, but the few gray hair told you she was in her early forties. Karen looked up from the medication she was holding to see a disgusted look on Rachel's face.

"..Not really," The teen responded the look of disgust still decorating her face.

"Look on the bright side, sweetie, you're almost done your week. Then on Sunday you get to go home, and someone was telling me about your birthday next week. My present to you is not having to see me for a full week." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"That's just torture, not getting to see my favorite nurse."

"Yes, because I am certain that you will be thinking of me on your birthday." Karen smirked.

Rachel laughed, but stopped when Karen approached. She connected the chemo bag to the IV, and made sure it was placed correctly in Rachel. "I really hate IVS" Rachel said, referring to the tube that was in her arm. "And I really hate chemo." She then looked up into the bag that was placed over her bed.

"Only a few hours. You get a break in between batches remember?"

"Yeah, I know. I guess I'll see you in an hour or two." She called to Karen when she noticed the nurse was about to leave the room.,

A few hours later the mood in the room was severely different. Laughter could no longer be heard down the hall from her room. Troy watched from his chair that was placed to side of Rachel's hospital bed, as Gabriella ran a washcloth over Rachel's face. The chemo had hit her hard today, and it was the first time that Troy was there to experience what it was like. He was usually at work during Rachel's treatment, and the past days had been good ones for her.

Today, she could barely move.

She had not been able to keep any type of food or drink down, and she was sickly pale. The worst she had been since coming to the hospital. Her blood count had been low, so she received a blood transfusion. All the poking and prodding was getting to her, causing Rachel to feel down right irritable, but, who could blame her? She had cancer. The treatments she had to undergo were beyond terrible. The only medication that could save her life, could ultimately kill her, and the aftermath was painful. The fatigue and vomiting, the white hot pain that occurred whenever she moved. The exhaustion had taken over her body and she fell into sleep about a half hour ago.

Gabriella was glad that she was sleeping. Rest was the best medicine for her right now. An idea popped into Troy's head and he turned his gaze to Gabriella, a smile playing on his lips.

"What's her favorite movie?"

Gabriella looked over at Troy, having not heard what he said. Her attention devoted to Rachel. "What?"

"Does she have a favorite movie? Particularly a comedy?" Troy inquired.

"She loves _Men in Black._" Gabriella responded with a giggle. "She knows the opening of the second one word-for-word." Troy chuckled at the latter statement.

"Really?" He pondered, thoughts drifting off for a moment. "There's a video store not too far from here, I'm going to head over and see if they have a copy."

"Aw, Troy, she'll love that. Thanks so much." She acknowledged his kindness, her heart touched at the offer.

"I'd do anything to see that smile." He declared, leaning over and placing a kiss onto Rachel's pale forehead. He leaned over and did the same to Gabriella, squeezing her shoulder softly. "I won't be long Gab."

"'Kay." She affirmed quietly, in awe at the man that just left the room. He was simply amazing.

A few hours later Rachel Bolton woke up. Her bleary blue eyes searched the room for her parents. When she found no one, she attempted to sit up in bed which proved to be a big mistake. Pain soared through her and with a groan of defeat she plopped back onto the bed. Her head falling then rolling on the pillow. A few minutes later Troy walked in the room to find Rachel awake, still lying in bed.

"Hey sleepy head!" He called out cheerily. Walking into the room with a plastic bag adorning the name of the video store he had just went to.

"Hey," She croaked out. "What's in the bag?" She gestured to the white and red plastic bag he was holding.

"A surprise," He responded attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"What kind of surprise." Rachel inquired, leaning up to get a glimpse at the contents of the bag when Troy walked over to her.

"The kind that surprises you." He joked, earning a pout. Even after years of being tricked by that pout he was still defenseless to it. It was a fact that he was simply whipped. He was completely at their beck and call. "I thought we could watch a movie, want to?" He looked over at her as he asked the question, then turned to TV.

"Sure," She answered as she watched Troy put the DVD in. Yawning as the waves of sleepiness passed over her and she became more comfortable laying back on the bed. "What movie?"

"Men in Black, part one _and _two."

"I love those movies!"

"That's what I heard." He chuckled at her excitement.

"What about mom, where is she?"

"She went back to your apartment to get a change of clothes for the both of you. Then she's going to come back here for her shift. She said something about sticking with the night shift, so she can stay with you during the day, then switching on the weeks that you're at home." Troy clarified; trying his best to remember all the information Gabriella had filled him in on before she had left.

"Oh, okay," She replied, quickly becoming distracted by the movie once Troy put in into the DVD player.

Hours and many laughs later, the menu for _Men In Black II _was playing on the screen. Rachel was quick to grab the remote and press play.

"Oh, I love _Jeff_." She quietly exclaimed a few minutes later. The quietness of her voice giving away how tired and worn out she was. Though the movie had worked to lift her spirits, she had still been in extreme pain through the day. Troy looked over at Gabriella and they shared a look, both thinking how much they wanted Rachel to get better. They knew it would be a long battle, but they could still dream. Troy looked back down at Rachel as her eyes drooped closed, finally giving into the tiredness that had been trying to claim her. The movie could wait for when she woke up.


	8. Baby We're Invincible

Love Overcomes it All

Chapter Eight.

Baby we're Invincible.

Summary: Love: Strong affection, unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for others. An emotion so strong, that when put to the test can overcome anything.

Disclaimer: This is simply my imagination at work. I do not own the characters, Disney, or any lyrics.

AN: Yeah, I know, I know it's been a while, it's been a _**lonnnngg**_ while. So many things went wrong right when my muse was kickin' and I was ready to upload about 5 chapters. But then my laptop got a killer virus so all my docs, pictures, and videos, EVERYTHING was legit destroyed. I tried to transfer whatever I could to my email when I noticed how funny my laptop was acting, but of course with my luck that didn't work, and I couldn't save a lot. I went months without a laptop to go on , my only source being the crappiness of my cell phone. So any who my laptop finally got fixed and I was able to go back and get whatever docs I was able to save through email. Now I'm back at trying to finish this story, and while I'm writing/updating I figure I can go back and edit previous chapters that need work. Oh, and let my beta's know that I'm alive, since I haven't talked/sent anything to them in months. I'm going to try and get this story done. It WILL be completed, mark my words, I've put too much effort into this just to let it all go. No matter what this will have a little "completed" sign marked on it one day. I don't believe in going into hiatus with this because knowing me that would just keep fueling my excuses to not write/update. SO yeah, most likely I've lost all my readers, most likely you guys will not even bother to glance at this story every again, and I completely understand. In the end, working on this, uploading and getting that much closer to the finish line helps me. I write for me, to better myself. To throw myself into a relaxing world when my real one is hell. The 23 reviews I've received on this are way more then I can ask for, so thank you really. 3.

I think I mentioned this before, but I have another story that I'm working on. It's a side project, this is my main story (even though I love the other a ton more) so I'm not posting the other until this one is complete and I have at least 10-15 beta'd and ready to go chapter's of the other one. Anyway, I think that having this other story that I love so much will help me finish this one, because then I'll be able to hand the new one over to you guys! =). Notice I keep saying the "new one." I'm so set on not posting that one until this one is finished that I won't even say it's title. Hahah. Well guys enjoy this, like always, email or IM, or PM me anytime.

…...

"Sh!"

The shushing noise was heard once again in the dimly lit room. "Don't be too loud, I don't want her to wake up yet." Gabriella gestured to her daughter, who was soundly asleep in her room, her eyes telling her guests that she needed them to obey and quiet down.

"Chill, Gab, we won't wake her."

She turned her head towards the mumbling voices. "I know, I know. But you should have seen her, she was so exhausted, she literally slept all day yesterday." Gabriella twisted on her heels, turning away from the room, leading her guests into the living room. Once they had left Rachel's room, and were well down the hallway away from the sleeping girl, Gabriella allowed her voice to rise to normal level. "I still can't believe your here! How was your flight?"

"It was good, mild turbulence. You think she'll like her present?" Sharpay spoke. Referring to the surprise visit from her and her family.

"She'll be ecstatic when she sees you guys." Gabriella smiled fondly at her friends, extremely thankful for their kindness and support. "Come on, how about some breakfast, and I can tell you all about our plans for the day."

Sharpay nodded and Zeke spoke up on behalf of his wife and daughter. "Sounds good, Gabs." The group walked quietly into the kitchen. Talking, sipping coffee, and enjoying each others' company whilst they waited for Rachel to awake.

No longer than an hour after the Baylors had arrived. A creak was heard from the hallway, followed by Rachel walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Rach, Happy birthday!" Gabriella greeted, a wide grin on her face.

"Morning mom, thank-" Instead of finishing her sentence, she squealed and leaped over to receive ahug from Jasmine**.**"Oh my god! What are guys doing here?" She exclaimed, the tired look she wore when she first entered the kitchen long gone, replaced by a bright smile.

"She disappoints me, really." Sharpay spoke, not to anyone in particular. Her dramatic antics humoring Gabriella and Zeke who laughed at his wife's craziness. "Like I would actually miss your birthday. Besides you need someone cool to chill with for the day, since your mom is totally not."

"Nice, Shar, really, love you too." Gabriella responded toward Sharpay's sarcasm.

"I'm glad you're here!" Rachel exclaimed, repeating her action and circling her arms around Jasmine in another hug. Her eyes shifted over to the stove and then widened. "Blueberry pancakes?"

"Yeah, how many?" Gabriella asked, spatula in hand ready to serve the pancakes.

"Two, thanks mom," She grinned and ran a hand through her hair, "So what-" Her thoughts were cut short when she felt something tickling her hand and looked down to see long strands of curly hair between her fingers.

"Oh god," Rachel mumbled as she lifted a shaky hand to run through her tresses again. Tears piercing her blue eyes when she pulled her hand away only to see more hair threaded between her fingers. Placing her palms onto the table to sturdy herself, Rachel jumped off of the breakfast stool, almost knocking it over in her panic, and raced to the nearest mirror.

She stopped in front of the shiny glass and looked at her blurry reflection, watching as more and more hair fell out each time her hand ran through her locks. She ignored the blonde hair reflecting in the mirror behind her. Her thoughts were narrowly focused on only herself.

She only met Sharpay's gaze through the mirror when she felt a soft hand place itself on her shoulder. The loving gaze she was receiving broke any composure that she had maintained and she let a tear slip down, before swiftly turning and allowing Sharpay to wrap her slender arms around her_**.**___The room was silent except for the ticking of the clock that was placed on the wall beside them. Rachel could smile as bright as possible and act like it was just another birthday spent with her family, but if she looked close enough into the mirror she could see the signs of her disease. The fatigue written in her eyes, no matter how bright they smiled. The red spots on her face and neck, something that occurred on her face only after an extreme amount of vomiting. The angry scars from the surgeries she had undergone. The only feature that had separated her from any other cancer patient was the luscious hair that fell down her back, the hair that she knew would not be there for much longer.

Sharpay's hand rubbed circles on Rachel's back as she bent her head down and whispered into Rachel's ear. "Come on, I have a feeling I might be able to help."

The wooden floors creaked as Rachel leaned back on her heels to get a better look at Sharpay. "How?" She spoke softly; afraid her voice would crack and give her every insecurity away.

The blonde looked back at Rachel, suddenly thinking back to when she was younger. Watching her and her own daughter play, being a part of every birthday. She had watched her grow into a young woman, through pain and happiness. Today was her day, and she deserved to shine. Sharpay was determined to help her do that.

She pulled away from their embrace and grasped onto Rachel's hand, turning on her heel and walking toward the girl's room. She pushed the wooden door open and dropped Rachel's hand as she walked over to her dresser. Her eyes scanned its contents and reached out to grab the items she sought, Sharpay walked back over to the bed a brush and hair piece in hand. Seeing what Sharpay had in mind Rachel's eyes widened. "No, what if more falls out."

Sharpay's consoling eyes searched Rachel's, attempting to reason with her, "Trust me, it will be better. Your hair will be tied, so you can't run your fingers through it, and the wind won't blow it around. Less will fall out this way."

"Okay," she agreed quietly, though a worried look was still upon her face. She walked over to sit in front of Sharpay and, let the blonde get work.

"Now," Sharpay stated as she lifted the brush up to Rachel's hair. "Some will fall out when I brush it, but I promise in the end it will be worth it." She received a nod in response. "'Kay, here goes." She warned as she run the brush through her hair luckily only a couple strands fell out which was a normal amount.

Soon she had Rachel's hair tangle free, only a few clumps had fallen out through the process. Sharpay reached up and pulled the brown hair into a ponytail making sure the slightly thinning parts were covered. No one would be able to tell the difference. When she finished she nudged Rachel off of the bed to look in the mirror. The image reminded her of the days she would play basketball; her hair would always be tied up exactly the way Sharpay had done it. It was a sense of normalcy that had vanished since her diagnosis.

She could almost see herself running down her home court, ball in hand, scoring, playing the game she loved with her best friends. The memories brought a tear to her eye and she turned back to Sharpay, only to have shock overcome her to find that Sharpay was crying. She ran back over to the bed and hugged Sharpay tightly.

"I'll be okay, I know it. Soon we'll be back in Florida and this will all be over."

"You're so brave you know that? It feels like you're my own daughter, and it just hurts me so much to see you going through this, but you..." She took a deep breath, not sure how to portray her jumbled feelings.

"I'm not any more brave then the next kid with cancer; I'm getting through this 'cause I've got amazing people in my life to help me through it. What would I do without you, my mom, Zeke, Jasmine and my da-" She quickly stopped when she realized what she was about to say. But she obviously didn't stop soon enough because Sharpay's head jerked up and her eyes were wide as they looked into Rachel's.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I have great people like you, my mom, Zeke, and Jasmine." Rachel said trying her best to sound as honest as possible, hoping that Sharpay would drop the subject.

"No, no, you were going to say 'my dad'. Rachel, you know-" She could not even finish her thoughts. The simple thought that Rachel could have met Troy, after all these years.When could that have happened? Why did she not know about it? Where was Gabriella, because she was about to get her ass kicked.

"I met my dad a little over a week ago..." She let her sentence trail off, not knowing what she should say.

"Honey, why don't you stay in here? I'm going to go have a nice talk with your mother."

"Sharpay!" Rachel called out, trying to stop the blonde. Her efforts were fruitless when all she saw was a flurry of angrily swinging hair storm out of the room. She winced when she heard the clicking of heels on the tile floor, meaning Sharpay had entered the kitchen. She braced herself for the yelling she knew would come.

Sharpay stomped angrily into the kitchen. This whole thing had better be a practical joke set up by Rachel or else a certain best friend of hers would have a whole lot of explaining to do. She could not believe that Troy was back in their lives.

Were they together, and if they were, for how long? Was she seeing him when they were living in Landon? Had they been having a secret relationship this whole time? Were they in touch all these years? She knew she was taking this way out of hand, but she could not help but to feel hurt.

Sharpay stopped right outside of the kitchen; she moved her body so she could not be seen. There was a place where the wall came out about two feet so she was hidden perfectly. She leaned her head against the wall and listened to the whispered conversation between Gabriella, Jasmine and Zeke. They were all discussing Rachel's birthday plans, and what Gabriella had gotten her. Her head moved away from the wall and she let her hands cup her face, she felt like such a fool. They told each other everything, how could she keep something as big as that from her? She realized there was one reason she was partially against Gabriella seeing Troy.

She just didn't want her to get hurt again.

She was there right after the breakup, through the tears, the endless tears that Sharpay just couldn't seem to stop. He had told her she was his number one that he would be there no matter what. That nothing would ever come between them.

Then when given the opportunity to go pro he chose the job over her. She was in the middle of college and he was scouted. She knew she was pregnant, for she had just found out about two days before. She had it all planned out, it was their anniversary when he asked her to be his girlfriend, and they had planned a special night. She was going to tell him then, she just knew that he would be ecstatic, but she never got the chance to tell him.

They had dreamed about having a life in New Mexico. They were already married and had planned on starting a family after college. She knew her pregnancy was sudden and unplanned, but she was happy with it. There would be a little her and Troy in the world, circumstances could not have been better. Until that night, he had gotten drunk in celebration of being picked by the Lakers, and when he had come home and told her they were moving to Los Angeles, she was shocked. That would mess up their whole plan, she tried to explain, tell him of her pregnancy but he wouldn't listen. Names were called, and he told her she was a non-supportive bitch, that she was jealous that his life was taking off, that if she didn't want a part of it she wasn't good enough for him. Basketball came before her, he filed for divorce and she never got to tell him they were expecting.

She was left without her love, and Sharpay stepped in to mend the broken pieces. Of course that was after the very angry and bitchy voice mail she left on Troy's phone, but Gabriella didn't have to know that. After all that pain, Gabriella was okay. Sure she was single, but she had dated, it just proved to be difficult since she was a single mother with a full time job. Her life was going well.

Then she found out her only child had cancer, that was certainty more than enough to break someone, but once again the strong Gabriella that Sharpay knew reared her head and proved she could get through it. But how would she deal with Troy on top of Rachel's cancer?

Sharpay groaned, Gabriella didn't need Bolton and his shit. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on the wall behind her to aid her in standing up. She winced as her feet ached, damn high heels.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw them talking quietly, probably worried about Rachel. Jasmine seemed very upset for her best friend. Speaking of best friends, Sharpay cleared her throat to get the attention of her own. All three heads turned in here direction, and Zeke sensing something was wrong grabbed Jasmine's hand and lead her out of the kitchen, leaving Sharpay and Gabriella to talk.

"Everything go okay with Rachel?" Gabriella asked immediately, concern evident in her voice.

Sharpay looked at her slightly confused, and then she realized what Gabriella was asking about. Her thoughts had so swiftly shifted from Rachel to Troy, so she and Gabriella were worried about two totally different concepts.

"Yeah, yeah, she's fine..."

"Then what's up? You seem upset?" Gabriella pondered. What else could have possibly been wrong?

Sharpay walked over to the table and stood in front of Gabriella. Her palms placed calmly onto the tabletop. The sun was shining in through an open window highlighting the anger in Sharpay's golden eyes.

"Troy Bolton." She stated his name and Gabriella's eyes widened though she tried to hide it.

"What about him?" She was trying her best to keep her cool, and Sharpay gave her props for her efforts, though she could see right through them. Gabriella was twisting a stray strand from her white top nervously around her index and middle finger, an act which gave her fear away. Her teeth pulled the corner of her bottom lip in between her teeth as she awaited Sharpay's answer.

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. How long have you been seeing him and why didn't I know about it?" She was trying her best to keep her voice on a calm level.

"Seeing him? What do you mean by seeing him? 'Cause we certainly are not dating if that is what you are thinking."

"I don't know what to think Gab! How the hell.So you've seen him? He knows about Rachel? What's going on here?" She shook her head and began to pace the kitchen, causing Gabriella to call out and get her attention.

"Sharpay!...Shar!"

"What?" She exclaimed stepping over a certain spot on the floor causing it to squeak.

"Can you just listen, okay," She searched her friend's eyes before starting her story. "It happened about a week and a half ago-"

"It? It? What exactly is it?" Sharpay voiced, sounding like a parent scolding their child. But Gabriella knew her friend was just confused, and she would have probably acted in the same manner if their roles had been switched, so she just continued speaking as if nothing had interrupted her.

"We were at the hospital," She saw the look in Sharpay's eyes so she answered her unanswered question. "We meaning Rachel, myself, and Becca. Rachel was having a bad day, so I was going to find a nurse and see about a stronger dosage of pain medication for her. When I left the room I saw Troy in the same hallway, I was in shock, and he hugged me. Without realizing I said Rachel's name, he asked who she was, I told him the truth and then he fainted." She took a deep breath then continued, "When he woke up, he found Rachel's room and just walked in. Rachel of course knew who he was, but wasn't sure if he was aware of who she was, so you can imagine how confused she was feeling. I introduced them, then Rachel puked again, and, well, that's how they met."

She waited patiently for Sharpay to speak.

"So you've been seeing him regularly since?"

"Yeah, they've become very close. It's amazing how similar they are, and how well they get along. Depending on his work schedule and when practices take place, he is either at the hospital before or after practice."

"And you're fine with that? It's not awkward between you two?"

"No, not really, our main concern is Rachel and getting her better, we haven't even had one conversation about us."

"Sweetie, that's not good. You know you'll just wind up getting into a huge fight one day..."

"No, I think we are mature enough to solve any problems without fighting now. We were only nineteen when we were married. We are thirty-four years old now. I think we can handle it."

"This isn't good," Sharpay muttered into her hands, her nervous pacing starting again.

Gabriella walked up over to her and hugged her. "I know that out of all people this news is hard for you to hear, but Shar, I'm fine. You are an amazing friend and I cannot thank you enough for picking me back up when he left, but that was fifteen, almost sixteen years ago. I'm okay; I'm not going to break. How can I when I have someone as great as you to be there for me?"

No other words had to be spoken; the two just hugged knowing everything would be okay.


End file.
